A Lucius part
by Ly57
Summary: Lucius n'a pas toujours été un mangemort, ce n'est pas qu'un homme de Voldemort. Il y a quelqu'un derrière le masque, il y a des souvenirs derrières ses orbes grises. Joyeux ou malheureux, venez découvrir ce qui forge un homme.
1. Chapter 1: Le train

Chapitre 1: Le train

Sur le très connu quai de la voie 9 et 3/4, une foule de personne de tous âge se pressaient. Des enfants surexcités ou braillards, tirant des chariots surchargés et hurlant dans les oreilles de leurs éplorés parents et évitant l'au-revoir tant redouté des grands parents.

Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, du haut de ses onze ans et cent-vingt-trois centimètres, se tenait bien droit aux côtés de sa mère, snobant la plèbe morveuse et braillante autour de lui.

« Tenez-vous correctement une fois arriver. Ne cherchez pas les ennuis, restez digne, ne rapportez pas de mauvaise notes et pour l'amour du ciel ne vous liez pas avec des Sang-de-bourbe.

- Oui mère.

- Le train à l'air d'être prêt à partir. Envoyez-nous une chouette ce soir pour nous dire comment cela c'est passer. Et n'oubliez pas de vous brossez les dents avant de vous couchez ! Et ne vous goinfrez pas lors du banquet vous seriez malade !

- Bien. J'y penserait.

- Alors allez-y. Et prenez soin de vous.

- Au revoir mère. »

Lucius pris sa valise très dignement, inclina la tête vers sa mère et monta dans le train. La cohue était pire que dehors. Les premières années piaillaient dans tous les sens pour trouver un visage connu ou un compartiment amical, les plus grands fêtaient bruyamment leurs retrouvailles et éparpillaient encore plus la marmaille. Pris, au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Lucius dût jouer des coudes pour arrivé dans les derniers wagons ou peu de monde avait pris place.

Enfin, la chance lui sourie. Le troisième compartiment est presque vide. Il n'y a qu'une fille blonde.

« Puis-je prendre place ?

- Si vous le souhaitez.

- Êtes-vous également en première année ?

- Oui. Vous ne semblez pas être en première année. Vous êtes plutôt grand.

- C'est de famille. Mais je ne me suis pas encore présentez. Permettez. Lucius Abraxas Malefoy quinzième du nom et seul héritiez. Et vous ?

- Narcissa Aurora Black, troisième sœur Black.

- Sang-pur ou ?

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- Oh. Avec les Black... »

CLACK !

Et c'est ainsi que Lucius passa le reste de son premier trajet à Poudlard à bouder.


	2. Chapitre 2: La répartition

Chapitre 2 : La répartition

Les portes allaient s'ouvrir dans un instant. Lucius se tient encore plus droit, lissa sa robe un dernière fois et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de mèches folles. Il se permit un coup d'œil sur ses camarades.

Black était vert et lançait des sourires crispées à Potter qui avait l'air d'avoir manger un citron. À côté de lui les sœurs Black se préparaient à entrer elles aussi. Bellatrix rentra son ventre et se permit des regard hautain à l'adresse des autres premières années. La blonde Narcissa quand à elle, mis une mèche échappée de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille droite, fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et leva son nez très haut, snobant la plèbe amasser autour d'elle.

Ce fut à ce moment que Lucius maudit Merlin d'avoir laissez la mère Black d'avoir deux filles la même année. Les porte s'ouvrir et tous se ruèrent à l'interrieur. Bien qu'il fut conquit par le plafond étoilé, il n'en laissa rien paraître et avança en ignorant les regards venant des tables.

« Je vais appelez vos nom et quand ce sera votre tour, vous vous avancerez et mettrez le choixpeau Amortis Floriane ! »

Lucius nota que Narcissa tenait discrètement la main de sa sœur et la lâcha lorsque ce fut son tour.

« Black Bellatrix !

- Serpentard !

- Black Narcissa ! »

Un seconde de silence passa, puis une autre...

« Serpentard ! »

La blonde paru soulager et rejoignit sa sœur sur le banc de serpentard sous les applaudissement de la maison. Lucius sût qu'ils devrait cohabitez avec les sœurs Black à cet instant précis.

« Malefoy Lucius !

_- Ah ! Un Malefoy ! On n'en vois plus beaucoup ses dernier temps. Quelles sont donc tes qualités mon mignon ? Rusé, sans aucun doute, arrogant malheureusement, ambitieux tout naturellement mais aussi courageux et loyal envers la famille et les amis. Tu suis tes principes et ne te laisse pas détourner de la voie que tu as choisie._

_- Bien sûr, un parfais serpentard._

_- Serpentard ? Si tu le souhaite. Je t'aurais plutôt vu à Pouffsoufle_. SERPENTARD ! »

C'est encore sous le choc que Lucius alla s'asseoir à sa nouvelle table sous les applaudissements et le regard rieur de Narcissa face à son visage blême.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Moi il voulait me mettre à Serdaigle. »

Hé oui! Pauvre Lulu... Pour Narcissa, sa sœur Andromeda est aller à Serdaigle alors pourquoi pas elle ?


	3. Chapitre 3: Métamorphose

Coucou. C'est une note de l'auteur.

Pour vos questions, précisions ou autre, j'ai créer un forum "A Lucius part: questions et précisions"

Merci de votre attention. Les chapitres devraient être plus lents à venir désormais. Mais surement un par semaine minimum.

Reviews please et aller voir sur mon profils ne vous gênez pas ! Bye!

Chapitre 3 : Métamorphose

Le charivaris était palpable dans la troisième salle du couloir est du septième étage. Les griffondors riaient au éclats, faisaient voler des chouette en papier et dessinaient sur leurs tables.

Lucius était assis à côté d'Avery et discutait avec lui et les sœurs Black derrière eux. Bella griffonnait sur son parchemin et Cissa se vernissait consciencieusement les ongles d'un bleu agressif. Soudain les portes s'ouvrir et laissèrent entrer un chat tigré que Lucius aurait qualifier de « prêt à rendre l'âme, de préférence pas dans une salle de classe, surtout si j'y suis, merci ».

Soudainement, l'affreux matou se tirailla, se contorsionna, se dilata et fini par donner une femme aux longues robes rouges et au chignon strict. En un mot comme en cent : Le professeur McGonagall dans toute sa splendeur.

Les autres élèves, particulièrement ceux de griffondors, ouvraient grands leurs yeux exorbités par cette petite démonstration. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, le professeur pris la parole :

« Bienvenu au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard où vous passerez ces sept prochaines années. Je suis la directrice adjointe, responsable des griffondors et professeur de métamorphose McGonagall. Dans cette classe je m'assurerait de vous apprendre assez pour réussir vos examens. Si vous avez un problème vous pouvez venir me voir après la classe ou dans mon bureau. Des questions ? Oui ?

- Comment vous faites M'dame ? C'est génial !

- Oh ? Ce petit tour ? Trois fois rien. Commençons plutôt le cour. »

Lucius regarda Avery et ils levèrent les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle ne voulait pas que l'on l'interroge à ce sujet. Bon il devait s'avouer que lui aussi était impressionné, mais juste légèrement hein. Au moins ils auraient une prof de métamorphose convenable. Mais un chat ? Aussi famélique ? Aussi déteint ? Aussi... aussi... Hors-de-question... Peut-être un tigre, à la limite... ou une panthère...

Bien entendu et conformément à ce à quoi le professeur s'attendait, les supplications retentir dans toutes la salle.

« Bon. Hé bien si vous êtes si avides de savoir. Je suis une animagus. Ce principe consiste à pouvoir ce changer en animal à tout moment. Mais je dois vous prévenir que c'est très dangereux et très ardu de parvenir à ce résultat. Seuls de grands sorciers et sorcières peuvent réussir. »

Les question s'enchaînèrent tandis que continuait de se jetter des fleurs. Lucius se retourna et pu voir la même grimace d'ennuis sur le visage des sœurs Black. Il leurs souris et leva les yeux au ciel pour leurs montrer que lui aussi avait remarqué ce petit manège. Bella le dévisagea et Narcissa pouffa. Il se permit de soupirer mais une ombre s'abattit sur lui.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire M. Malefoy ?

- Ah mais je ne ris pas professeur. Je me contentais d'échanger mes opinons sur votre démonstrations avec mes camarades.

- Si vous avez des questions il ne faut pas hésiter à me les poser. Je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois mais ne recommencer plus. Je suis sûr que vous hésitiez car vous étiez quelque peu intimidé mais il ne faut pas, sous votre indifférence de façade je suis sûre et certaine que vous aussi souhaiteriez savoir comment devenir animagus tel que moi n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oh non professeur. À votre place j'aurais trop peur des coups de pied. »

C'est ainsi que Lucius écopa de sa première retenue pour avoir insulté la forme animagus d'un de ces professeurs.


	4. Chapitre 4: Correspondances

Coucou. Et un nouveau chapitre. Un. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours bien que les prochains chapitres commenceront à être légèrement plus dramatique.

Je voudrai savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction alors une ou deux petite review ce serait gentil.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Correspondances

Lucius était tranquillement attablé à la table des serpentards pour le petit-déjeuner. Consciencieusement, il étalait une fine couche de beurres sur ses tranches de pain complets en regardant d'un air dégoutter son voisin qui s'empiffrait joyeusement de donuts et de croissants. Les plaisanteries s'échangeaient entre le groupe des première années sur leur professeur de potion, un vieil homme exubérant et bedonnant. Lucius affichait un sourire discret. C'est à ce moment la qu'une clameur s'éleva dans la salle pouvant facilement s'expliquer par la volée d'oiseaux en tout genre entrant par une des haute fenêtre pour venir distribuer le courrier.

La belle chouette effraie de ses parents se posa sur le bord de la table avec une grande agilité. Une lettre de sa mère était ficelé à la patte de l'animal par un ruban vert. Lucius s'enpressa de la lire.

_Cher fils,_

_Ton père et moi somme satisfait de votre nomination dans la très ancienne maison de serpentard. Vous avez sus répondre à nos attente et à la responsabilité d'héritier Malefoy qui pèse sur vos épaule. Votre grand-mère fut positivement enchanter d'apprendre cela. Mère souhaite vous offrir un nouveau nécessaire d'écriture pour vous témoigner son émulsion face à cet événement. Votre père a laissé entendre qu' « Il saurait faire face à ses responsabilités comparer à d'autres et que jamais je n'en avait douté.». Nous avons foi en vous. Ne nous décevez pas._

_J'ai appris que vous vous étiez lier avec les sœurs Black. Elle viennent d'une bonne famille et sont positivement aimables, vous avez eu raison en les fréquentant. Mais prenez garde, la famille Black affiche de nombreux scandales dernièrement et les squelettes ont tendance a tombé de leurs placards. Il est possible qu'elles souhaitent uniquement profité de notre influente fortune. Morgane me pardonne, vous avez toujours été trop sensible, c'est votre principal défaut._

_Malheureusement une missive de la directrice adjointe nous est parvenue nous rapportant qu'une tentative de rébellion et une position insolente face à votre professeur lors du premier cours de l'année vous a valu une heure de pénitence en compagnie du concierge demain soir. Vous me décevez Lucius. Vous avez une langue ce n'est pas pour sortir des grossièretés. Servez-vous en de façon agile et ceux même si vous avez raison et que le professeur en question n'est qu'un sac-à-puces ambulant. Prenez d'ailleurs garde à mettre le baume anti-parrasites que je vous ai joins à cette lettre. Il serait fâcheux que vous attrapiez une quelconque infection à cause de l'hygiène douteuse de certain membre du personnel enseignant. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Europa Malefoy._

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit après la lecture de sa lettre et il s'empressa de soulager la bête de son paquet afin qu'elle puisse allez se reposer un instant à la volière. Il se retourna vers Avery pour répondre à la question que celui-ci lui avait posé lorsqu'un bruits de déchirure suivit de celui d'une explosion retentit dans la salle. Statufié, Sirius Black fixait d'un air dévasté la lettre écarlate qui flottait à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage comme si la fin du monde était proche. Impression qui ne tarda à être vérifiez quand la voix rageuse de Walburga Black se fit entendre dans toute la grande salle.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ! HONTE QUE TU ES!COMMENT PEUT-TU NOUS FAIRE ÇA!TU N'AS DONC AUCUN HONNEUR ! GRIFFONDOR ! GRIFFONDOR ! JAMAIS TON PÈRE ET MOI AVONS ÉTÉ AUSSI HUMILIER ! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU SAIS QUE NOUS ATTENDIONS UN COMPORTEMENT IRRÉPROCHABLE DE TA PART !

UNE RETENUE ! DÉJÀ UNE RETENUE!QUELLE HUMILIATION ! FILS INDIGNE ! BON À RIEN ! TES COUSINES SONT BIEN ALLER À SERPENTARD ELLES!ET TOI ? TOI !

DÉSORMAIS AUCUN AUTRE COMPORTEMENT DE CE TYPE NE SERA TOLÉRER ! »

Un lourd silence plana dans la grande salle suite à la diatribe enflammé de la matriarche Black. Lucius se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal-à-l 'aise et éprouvant en ce moment une grande sympathie pour le pauvre Sirius, mire de tout les regards. Mon Dieu dire que cela aurait pu lui arriver !


	5. Chapitre 5: La retenue

Coucou! Les épreuves approchent et je n'aurait bientôt plus de temps pour écrire. :(

Mais pas de panique voici un petit chapitre sur notre concierge préféré: Argus Rusard.

Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews ça aide toujours!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Retenue

Lucius se présenta à l'heure devant la porte du bureau du concierge. Bien que fort ennuyer de devoir subir cela en plus de harassante journée de travail qu'il avait subie, il plaqua un air poli sur son visage et toqua doucement à la porte. Un bruit de voix étouffer lui indiqua d'entrer. Il poussa le battant et entra dans la petite pièce propre et ranger. M. Rusard lui indiqua une chaise devant le bureau sur laquelle s'assoir sans qu'il ne daigne lever le nez du meuble débordant de dossiers scolaires dans lequel il était en train de fouiller.

Détaillant l'espace de travail du concierge de l'école, Lucius ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que l'homme n'extirpe deux dossiers du fouillis qui régnait dans les tiroirs des nombreuses armoires couvrant les deux-tiers des murs de la pièce. Il s'assit, regarda le jeune élève, poussa une assiette de biscuits vers lui et feuilleta le dossiers en prenant finalement la parole:

« Malefoy Lucius, onze ans, serpentard. C'est cela ?

- Oui.

- D'habitude, je n'ai pas trop de serpentard en retenue.

- C'est assez exceptionnel je dois dire.

- Sans doute. Peu de sang pur aussi. L'éducation sans doute. Le respect.

- Bien sûr.

- Les griffondors par-contre... Quelques poufsoufles parfois. De vrais chenapans. Mais pas souvent de sang pur non. Votre copain par contre. Sang-pur, une retenue dès le premier jour et en retard en plus de cela. Vous au moins vous êtes à l'heure. Ça aussi ça se perd. La ponctualité. Vous savez où il est ?

- Non.

- Oh, j'ai déjà eu pas mal de petits arrogants qui séchaient la première retenue en se disant qu'on finiraient bien par laisser tomber. Mais moi je dois le marquer dans le dossier et faire un rapport après chaque retenue. Alors les professeurs leurs tombe dessus. Vous-êtes vraiment sûr ne pas avoir d'idée ?

- Non. Il est à griffondor, je ne lui parle pas.

- Les maisons. Il hocha la tête comme pour approuvé ses dire. Ah oui. Sacré invention. Les élèves se dénonce plus facilement ainsi. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ai plus de confiance mais moi ça me facilite le travail. Par contre, ils ne savent jamais où son les élèves que vous chercher car ils ne se parlent pas entre maisons.

- Il y a des limites à tout les systèmes.

- Sans doute. Donc vous êtes là pour une retenue. Dès le premier jour, vous avez fait fort.

- C'était véritablement une raison exceptionnelle. Je ne compte pas recommencer à tout bout de champ.

- C'est une bonne décision. Il n'empêche que je doit vous trouver quelque chose à faire. C'est pas qu'il n'y a pas assez de taches à confier aux élèves. C'est qu'il faut se décider. Votre camarde là, il n'est pas venu, bah tant pis pour lui, il ira aider le garde-chasse. Pour l'exemple comprenez ? Vous, vous êtes là, et vous avez pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre en plus c'est Minerva qui vous envoie. Elle n'hésite pas à envoyer les élèves elle pour un oui, pour un non. Aussi pour l'exemple. Mais moi ça me fait du travail. C'est pas à moi de m'occuper de tout les chenapans de l'école. Alors bon, comme vous n'avez rien fait de grave vous viendrez m'aider jeudi soir avant le repas ou pendant une de vos heures libres à ranger un peu le bureau pendant une heure. Tenez, ça c'est votre convocation et ça c'est celle de votre camarade. Vous la lui donnerez quand vous serez en cours ensemble. Lui aussi pour jeudi. Vous pouvez y aller. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir monsieur. À jeudi.

- À jeudi. Fermer bien la porte en partant. »


	6. Chapitre 6: Conversation

Coucou voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Des circonstances exceptionnelles m'on permit de l'écrire un jour après le chapitre précédent ne vous habituez pas trop.

Sinon bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6: Discutions

Le parc était très ensoleillé. Une douce brise chassait la chaleur de début-septembre. Les feuilles se balançaient doucement en haut des arbres et les clapotis des vagues du lac contrastaient agréablement avec le chant des oiseaux.

Par ce beau temps, la plupart élèves qui n'avaient pas cours se prélassaient au soleil ou organisaient des jeux aux abords du terrain de quidditch. Malgré cela, Lucius avait beau avoir exploré le parc de fond en comble, aucune trace de ce satané griffondor. Résigné, il reprit le chemin du château espérant que l'autre se trouve à la bibliothèque.

Arrivé au troisième, près de la statue de Bargoge le fouillu, un petit groupe discutait joyeusement tandis qu'une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait légèrement en retrait. Enfin, le voilà. Lucius se laissa distancer par le gros de la bande et saisit l'autre élève en retenue par la manche de sa chemise. Il se retourna et le dévisagea de ses grands yeux gris qui, Lucius devait bien l'avouer, ressemblaient aux siens. Alerté par absence de pas derrière les leurs, le groupe s'arrêta et se mit à regarder l'échange avec intérêt.

« Black, tu peux venir une minute ? C'est au sujet de ta retenue. »

Sirius le fixa droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre.

« Allez-y les gars on se rejoint dans le parc. »

Le troupe partit joyeusement sans demander son reste. Du moins en apparence car notre jeune serpentard distinguait très bien les coups d'œil méfiants que les autres tentaient de lancer discrètement. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté.

« Alors, pourquoi tu veux me voir ?

- Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de te transmettre l'heure, la date et le contenu de ta retenue comme tu n'était pas là quand nous avons été convoqués.

- Ah. Bah merci.

- C'est jeudi, après le repas à 20 heure, tu vas devoir aider le garde-chasse, un certain Hagrid.

- Merde. C'est tout ? Pas d'autres messages ?

- Si. Personnellement je te conseille de venir à l'heure à ta prochaine convocation. Je n'ai qu'à ranger un peu son bureau durant une heure et pas tard le soir comme toi.

- T'en fais pas, c'était de la provoc ! »

Sirius s'accouda à un rebord de fenêtre et regarda langoureusement à travers. Lucius l'observa un instant. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Mais le manque d'étincelles dans ses yeux, Lucius la connaissait bien. Il avait souvent la même.

« Comme avec ta mère ? Griffondor aussi c'était de la provoc ? »

Black grogna plus ou moins en ne se détournant pas de la fenêtre. Lucius s'appuya sur le mur et croisa les bras, observant le couloir désert.

« Ouai. Peut-être bien que s'en était.

- T'es con.

- Peut-être mais j'en avais marre.

- De quoi ? De ne plus être le centre de l'attention, de te faire oublier, de ne plus être chouchouté? Te fous pas de moi Sirius, en entrant à Poudlard, ta famille avait les yeux rivés sur toi. Alors pourquoi ?

- C'est justement parce qu'ils me regardaient tous que je l'ai fait. J'en pouvais plus tu comprends ? Toujours devoir faire ce qu'on me dit, ne pas pouvoir faire mes choix. MA répartition était MON choix.

- T'es con. On a tous le même fardeau sur les épaules mais qui à part toi se désiste ? Moi, Bella, Cissy, Avery ? Personne, on fait avec et on encaisse, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

- Tu comprend pas! On n'est pas des marionnettes ! Tu comptes te laisser dicter ta vie pour toujours ? Moi pas !

- Bien sûr que non. C'est dur. Je le sais. Tout le monde le sais. Mais réfléchis Sirius, si tu es le premier à faire ce genre de rébellion fougueuse ce n'est pas pour rien. T'as peut-être les couilles de te démarquer et de sortir du chemin tout tracé par tes parents maintenant mais quand ils te couperont les vivres et te mettront à la porte alors que tu ne seras même pas majeur, comment feras-tu ? Tu seras un paria dans la société sang-pur. Aucun de nos parents ne t'ouvrira sa maison. Si tu veux faire quelque chose de ta vie, crois-tu vraiment que tes parents ne peuvent pas faire pression sur les universités ou les employeurs ? Tu vas foutre ta vie en l'air et ne comptes pas sur moi pour accepter ça.

- T'as toujours été le plus réfléchis de la bande Luc. Déjà tout petit c'est toi qui prenait la responsabilité de nos conneries devant les parents.

- Et toi qui te faisais punir car tu fonçais tête baissée au delà des ennuis. Sirius promets-moi de faire tête basse le temps que ça se tasse.

- Pourquoi ? Pour eux ?

- Non. Pour moi, pour Cissy, Bella et Andromeda qui t'attendent encore tout les jours à la bibliothèque, tu leur avais promis que tu les rejoindrais lorsqu'on serait tous à Poudlard. Tu te souviens ? Elles m'en ont parlé. Pour tes amis, ceux que tu connais depuis tout petit et avec lesquels ont se réunissaient à chaque soirées de sang-purs. Pour ton frère enfin. Que crois-tu que Regulus pensera de toi si tu détruis tout ses idéaux ?

- Tu as gagné. Tu as toujours été un beau parleur.

- Sans doute. À propos, je ne t'ai toujours pas demandé comment ça se passe à griffondor ?

- Bien, les garçons que t'as vu partir là, c'est James, Peter et Remus, on est ensemble dans notre dortoir. La salle commune est sympa, on s'y sent bien.

- Parfais alors. N'oublies pas ta promesse Sir.

- T'en fais pas va. »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Lucius se dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme, laissant derrière lui un Black un peu plus joyeux.

* * *

Hé oui, il est de notoriété publique que les sang-purs se côtoient dès leurs plus jeune âge. Lucius et Sirius étaient donc amis. C'est dommage que peu de personnes pensent à cela. Une amitié Sirius/Lucius peut faire un bon sujet.

Quoi qu'il en soit à bientôt, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions et quelques reviews ne font jamais de mal!


End file.
